Another Collection of Oneshots
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Fluff! Collection of one shots XD RikuSora! These don't really go in order, some don't even go in the plot. That's the trick. Alright, a new one shot has been put in. The long awaited Wedding Night between Riku and Sora. Enjoy!
1. I'll nurse you back to health

A/N: I wrote it last night 'cause I was bored and my sister didn't shut off the lamp XD First try at a Kingdom Heart fic!! ONE-SHOT! And NO! I didn't use a thesaurus:)

* * *

I tilted my head back, feeling the cool rain hit my face. My mouth opened wide to taste the pure crisp water. I spun in a circle letting my arms drift up before I fell on to the wet grass. 

"Sora" my simple name was spoken, escaping from a beautiful mouth I was very familiar with. Not that familiar, we never kissed; I've only stared at the wonderful mouth.

"Riku" his name sounded amazing. I could only say it like a prayer.

"It's raining" he said, his body shielded under a green umbrella that almost matched his magnificent eyes.

"I know" I stared as him, watching his dry silver-white hair move gracefully as a breeze stirred it.

"You'' catch a cold" I imagined he was taking in my wet spiky hair, almost black from the cold rain.

"If I do, would you nurse me back to health?" I suddenly noticed I wasn't being hit by rain anymore. Next thing I noticed was that Riku was crouching at my side.

I felt cold under his intense stare and I shivered, from the rain or his stare? I don't know, maybe both.

"I'll do more than that"

And just like that, I felt warm again with his lips pressing against mine. Somehow I know he meant it.

I prayed I would get sick.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… It short but it was fluffy!!! WHOOT I know I won't get many reviews for this one because it's JUST a One-Shot… but I liked it. I'd like Riku to nurse me back to health ;) 

-Satu


	2. Explore

A/N: Hey!! Thanks everyone who reviewed or added my story to their alerts! I was surprised and thanks to Liz for helping give me an idea for the next one shot D I have two ideas for the next one shots!! Leave a thank you for Liz! - And we should probably get going with this new one shot added to the collection of 'em XD… But I'm being weird and stalling… I think this is gonna be short even though it took up two pages on my notebook… Yes all of my one shots have been HAND WRITTEN!!!

* * *

Exploring

Riku sat on the beach watching Sora play in the waves with Selphie and Kairi. He smirked when Sora was splashed, drawing a surprised squeak from his lips.

Sora's chocolate spiked hair was weighed down from the salt water; his eyes were blue like the clear sky above them. But the best part was his skin; skin that sparkled from the water he was constantly splashed with.

The blue eyed boy looked up to meet green eyes. His eyes slid over the pale skinned male, who was currently checking him out, though Sora didn't know that. Sora splashed toward the silver haired boy, smiling the whole way.

Riku leaned back on his elbows as Sora crouched in front of him, grinning, the same care free grin Riku fell in love with. He smirked at the brunette. "It looked like you were having fun out there. But I think you'd have a better time with me if I told you about a certain place we haven't explored yet" he watched those beautiful eyes widen.

"But we've explored EVERYWHERE together!" Sora pouted thinking Riku was teasing him.

"Not everywhere. How about we go to the other side of the island and I'll show you one place today" his smirk widened at Sora's oblivious nature.

"Okay!" He waved to the two girls in the water shouting, "I'm going to explore with Riku!"

Selphie and Kairi gave each other a secret grin before waving to the rapidly disappearing forms of Riku and Sora.

"Riku?" Sora tilted his head to look up at Riku, "Why are you so close?"

"Because I want to explore" And with that, Riku pressed his mouth to Sora's.

Sora's eyes widened before closing and gasping when Riku pulled away.

With his eyes still closed, Sora exclaimed, "I think we need to explore for the rest of the day."

* * *

A/N: It made it onto the second page!! Yay!! It's short… I guess I should have dragged a few parts out more v.v… Heh, sorries D I'll try to update every day! Try is the key word D 


	3. Blushing

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds me to their alerts! I can't believe I have so many!!! Oh, this is an old one and I just wanted to put it up before my other ones!! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Blushing**_

I watched his silver hair sway in the warm wind, his green eyes locked on the setting sun. He was leaning against the tree with his hands shoved into his pockets.

My gaze drifted down to his pale arms next to my thin tanned legs. A spike of my hair brushed against my ear, making me shiver.

"Are you cold, Sora?" his head tilted up toward me, but I stared at his lips moving to form the words.

I felt heat rise to my face, "N-no" I managed to stutter.

His mouth tilted into a smirk, "If you're sure" he looked me over, checking to see if I was really okay. I blushed and kept silent as the sun fell and the moon rose in it's place. Another lock of my brown hair flitted over my ear making me shiver again. I jumped down from the tree, blushing as the air cooled.

'He must think I'm a dork! Argh, Sora! Just play it cool. Just play it cool' I leaned against the tree next to Riku trying to control my blush.

"You are cold" he draped an arm over my shoulders making me lean into his taller frame. Not that I didn't mind, because I didn't.

"Thank you, Riku" I nuzzled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I soaked in his warmth just standing there, with him in my arms. I felt his hand play with a strand of my hair at my nape making me shiver and pressing my face into his side.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" he chuckled. That sound made me blush harder and almost swoon from just the… I can't say noise or sound because it was so melodic!

"Yes... No, no" I mumbled, trying to keep my burning face from showing.

"Sora… Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you blush?" the question was a strange surprise. I thought I looked ridiculous blushing.

"No" he pulled my face away from his side before cupping my chin in a hand.

"You look adorable when you blush" his green eyes stared into mine, almost hypnotizing me.

"Thank you" I whispered. I couldn't feel my body, it was like I was floating.

"I want to give you something" he reached by me for something and put it in front of me.

The yellow blob changed into a star shaped fruit. I looked up with him with wide eyes, "Why would you want to give that to me?"

"I want our destinies to be intertwined forever" he said leaning his forehead against mine. I felt him set the fruit down and his hands come down to my hips, "I love you and I want you to be mine"

I smiled and tilted my lips up to meet his and pulled my lips away to whisper, "I'll always be yours, as long as you are mine" my hands went up to his upper arms and held on as he pressed our lips together again.

* * *

A/N: Aw… It's old… but rather cute XD… Any one notice I make them kiss a lot in these one shots?? Well I hope you don't mind XD I know I don't D

I'm working on an Axel/Roxas fic!

Review please?

-Me


	4. Chibi kissing

A/N: Yup! Another kissing one shot… anyone have an idea of another one shot I should write?? Send in an idea please! XD

* * *

**_Just one kiss_**

Sora bounced a bright green ball on the sidewalk, waiting for his best friend to show up. They had been friends for 8 years, since Sora's birth and hoped they would be friend forever.

Riku trudged down the road toward Sora's house, dragging his feet. His mother had told him he had to be home early today; that meant less time with Sora! He hated leaving Sora's side, even to go home. Even through the slight age difference they got along. He was a year older than Sora and he would never let the younger boy forget that.

"Riku!" a voice squealed and flew at Riku, wrapping their arms around his waist. Riku glanced down at the spiky brown hair under his chin and watched as the hair parted to show bright blue eyes, "I thought you got lost!"

Riku smirked, "You have an active imagination. I wouldn't let anyone take me from you"

Sora pulled back and put his hands on his hips exclaiming, "I hope you don't! I hate it when you leave me" he pouted at Riku, his blue eyes huge on his small face.

"Where are we going today?" Riku took Sora's hand and the ball that laid on the ground.

"Can we go to the island? We haven't been there in forever!" Sora energetically babbled, "I love going there. The waves are fun to play in, the water is warm, no Kairi to screech and yell at us- Riku, Riku are you listening to me?" Sora glanced up at the slightly taller boy.

"I'm fine, just thinking" his response made Sora sigh.

"You always think, you're going to end up like Leon and br- What's the word Riku that Auntie Yuffie always uses?" Sora's brow wrinkled in concentration.

"Brood?" Riku threw out the word 'Auntie' Yuffie, a 12 year old girl often used to describe Leon.

"Yeah, brood! If you want to talk, talk to me!" Sora hopped into the small row boat and barely caught the ball Riku threw at him, "Lead me to adventure" he said pointing randomly with his pointer finger.

Riku chuckled and shook his head, "Don't change Sora"

"Why would I change? Oh look! A fish! Hello Ms. Fishie, how are you?" Sora babbled energetically as Riku rowed out to the small play island they hadn't been to in 'forever'.

Riku jumped off the small boat and tied it up before helping Sora out of the boat. As soon as Sora's feet touched the deck, he was off running down to the water's edge. Riku followed at a slower pace, enjoying the warm sun on his skin.

Riku always thought Sora was lucky; he could spend hours in the sun and get tanned, while Riku spent just as long in the sun and never got a tan. His skin always stayed an ivory color.

Sora wondered over to Riku, "Kairi asked me what I thought a kiss would feel like"

"A kiss? Why would she ask you about a kiss?" Riku felt something rise in him, it felt strange and foreign.

"She said she wanted to kiss me, but I said that was gross and she has cooties. She yelled at me saying she didn't have cooties and she was too good for me" Sora pouted, "Girls are gross and are strange. I don't want her though! And how am I supposed to know what a kiss tastes like?"

Riku stood looking down at Sora until the smaller boy started fidgeting. "Would you let me kiss you? I mean, just to find out what it tastes like because neither of us are girls so, we don't have cooties" Riku said still starring down at Sora.

Sora blushed and nodded, "Okay… But how?" he dropped the ball in his hands and stepped closer to Riku.

"I saw Leon and Cloud do it once. It's just like this" he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Sora's.

Sora pulled away, "You taste like… Riku" he wrinkled his nose trying to describe his best friend. He tasted, strong and poud; just like how Riku acted.

"You taste like Sora: energetic and sweet" he nodded and smiled at his best friend, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his chin on Sora's shoulder.

"I liked it. I don't think any girl could kiss me like that" Sora mumbled into Riku's chest.

Riku smirked and stared out into the waves, holding his most precious secret in his arms… and his memories.

* * *

A/N: They just keep getting longer and longer! I actually think I have the age right… maybe. I still think girls have cooties is a girl I'm just kidding… My brother still believed in cootie sup until 2 years ago (he's 12 now). So… Review and stuff!!

-Satu


	5. Sleep Over

A/N: -_wipes forehead_- I just finished the last chapter to my fic Scavenger Hunt! That one still has me blushing a bit. It wasn't exactly a lemon 'cause I kinda chickened out at the end –_avoids eye contact_- So… This is the newest one shot! Yeah man! Let's get this fic thing started! Thanks to everyone's reviews and alerts! I can't believe everyone is still tuning in XD

* * *

**_Sleep Over_** _(ohh… P.S more kissing but it's at a sleep over so it makes it all okay!)_

"Riku! Sora! It's almost one and you two need to go to bed!" Riku's mom walked in putting on her earrings. She stood in the door way in a white button up blouse with black pants. She was getting ready to leave to work for the morning shift at a local 24/7 open restaurant. They didn't need the money but Riku's mom loved to talk to people.

"Okay mom" Riku said with out turning from the video game.

"I'll make sure Riku goes to bed" Sora turned to smile at Riku's mom who had seemed to turn into his second mom.

"Of course you will, Sora dear" she chuckled and walked across to the kitchen to grab her apron and keys. She walked back into the room and kissed each boy on the cheeks before walking into the foyer to put on her heels. She left the house, closing the front door and locking it.

She looked back at the house and smiled as she pulled out of the drive way. Hopping one day the two boys would get together. They were so adorable together! She turned on the radio and sang along to the lyrics.

After Riku finished the level he saved it and turned to find Sora gone. He sighed and padded up to the bathroom to find it closed. He rapped his knuckled on the smooth wood, "Sora, I'm coming in! I need to brush my teeth"

"Okay" was his muffled response.

Riku walked into the bathroom and found steam rolling out of the door way. He shook his head knowing his beloved best friend was taking one of the hottest showers in the history of the world. He brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth when he turned to find Sora standing behind him with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'_Thank you God for this moment. Oh wait, being gay is a sin. Never mind, thank you anyways! God thank you!_' he thought before turning back into the present time.

He felt himself almost started to drool before he formed his mouth into a smirk, "Gee So-ra… I didn't think you wanted to seduce me in the bathroom of all places"

Sora blushed at the way Riku said his name and that he even mentioned seducing him, "Riku! You're the one who wanted to come in. I think you're the one that wanted to see me half naked. Maybe… maybe I'm the one that wants you to seduce me" he stepped close to Riku.

He took his hands away from his towel and put one hand on the sink and another traveled up Riku's chest. He came up to the tip of his toes, parting his lips a little before speaking, "See you in your room Riku"

A dazed Riku took a moment to finally come back down from his cloud when Sora walked out of the bathroom, his towel slipping a little and his hips swaying. Sora giggled as he pushed opened Riku's door and pulled on his clothes before climbing into bed.

"Thanks Sora… I hate it when you do that. Especially before bed." he groaned and got in to the shower, trying not to think of his small boy friend trying to get him hard on before bed, "Cold shower… I am in the bathroom, duh"

After a quick shower he walked into his bed room to find Sora already asleep and wearing Riku's baggy shirt.

Sora's spiky hair was still wet and lay on Riku's pillows, skewed in an adorable manner. The shirt was scrunched up to show his flat smooth browned stomach and his blue and white stripped boxers. The blankets crumpled at his tiny feet, much smaller than the huge shoes he chose to wear. Heh, yellow shoes…

Riku dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of his dark green sleeping pants and climbed in after Sora. He balanced on his knees staring at his boy friend eloped in the pale light of the moon. His body seemed to glow like he was holy; one of the most cherished things in the world. 'He's so beautiful' Riku thought starring dumfound as if he had never seen his boyfriend like this.

Riku leaned down to kiss Sora but chuckled as Sora's brows crinkled and he rolled on to his side. "Sora, I love you and I'll keep you safe from everyone. I don't deserve you" he lay down next to the small brunette and closed his eyes.

"You're so silly, Riku" Sora whispered and kissed Riku. His whispered sounded husky from sleep, his eyes half closed as he cuddled up next to Riku.

Riku wrapped his arms around his best friend and laid awake thinking and starring at the moon.

'_I'm really not sure what the future brings, but no one will get between me and Sora. I love and cherish him too much for that. I just hope our relationship can stay strong even through the obstacles we'll face when we finally come out to the whole island. There's no doubt mom and Sora's mom will be please. Heh, they've been saying how cute we look together and setting us up under the mistletoe for years. At least that plan has always failed._' He chuckled at the last thought.

'_At least Kairi doesn't care. Her and Yuffie are too wrapped up in each other to care'_ he lay thinking about everything before he felt like he was tired.

He looked down again at his precious angel in his arms, _'Good night Sora. I'll see you in the morning. We'll tell mom in the morning'_

Riku yawned and closed his bright green eyes, _'I wish we could be like this forever'_ he fell asleep never noticing the shooting star that flew across the sky or the glowing feather that suddenly appeared on the window's sill.

* * *

A/N: I was distracted at first 'cause I was reading a Kairi/Yuffie fic called Raspberry Heaven by Falaphesian… It's really good! Kairi discovers she's actually a lesbian… Finally!

And I was distracted by the fact my sister and I wrestled over animal crackers… my friend said we needed mud. XD Soo… Tune in next time for the next addition to out collection (that rhymed) Oh, the memory of Riku and Sora under the mistletoe? I'll write something for that XD

Review and such peoples!

-Satu


	6. CPR

A/N: My friend Jo Jo (jojobeans93) gave me this idea for this one shots, keep in mind I know have many ideas (I talked to my dirty minded sister) so, this one first! Whoot! Three typing of pages (add up to… 7 + how ever I write for this one)in one day?! –_le gasp-_ Thanks for reviews and the alerts!! XD P.S If you're reading this and you aren't comfortable with it then **DON'T READ IT**! I'm sorry but it does have Slash in the summary thingy XD

* * *

**_CPR_**

Riku sat on the docks yawning. He was ten and currently watching the nine year old Sora swim around and playing in the waves by himself. The littler boy waved to Riku when he saw he was watching. Riku smiled and waved back before leaning back on his arms, his head tilted back with his eyes closed against the sun's rays.

"Ri-" Sora's shout was cut off suddenly. Riku shot up from his spot on the deck and found Sora had drifted a bit farther than he should have. He tugged off his shirt and jumped into the warm water. He swam toward the drowning brunette and grabbed him. He pulled him up so his head was above the water.

Riku dumped Sora on to the beach and bent his head so he could listen to his heart beat. He pried opened Sora's mouth and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora's eyes popped open, starring up at Riku.

He jumped and fell on to his back. Sora sat up, feeling dizzy, "You could have just asked to kiss me." He pouted at the other boy.

"You were drowning and I was giving you CPR!" Riku tried defending himself.

"Right. Where did you learn it?" Sora raised and eye brow.

"Uh… I saw my mom do it once" he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Are you sure she wasn't kissing him?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not stupid; I think I would know the difference between kissing and CPR!"

"Okay, okay!" he raised his hands as if it were a peace sign, "I give"

"Are you okay?" Riku asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, just got water up my nose." The blue eyed boy rubbed his nose and yawned.

"We should go back home" Riku stood but Sora threw himself at Riku, making them both tumble to the ground.

"Nuu! I want to lay in the sand with you" he blushed and his arms fell limp, "If you want to go home you can. I'll stay here"

"Sora… I'll stay only because you're so adorable and the fact we only have one boat" he sat next to the brunette with a soft thump.

"Good" Sora sighed and looked out into the waves.

Riku pulled Sora between his legs and pulled his legs up so they were bent at the knees and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "You scared me" he said putting his chin on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I guess I swallowed too much water" he leaned against Riku soaking up the warmth from his embrace and from the sun.

"Just don't do it again"

"I won't. I'll be safe as long as you start swimming with me again" Sora replied closing his eyes.

"I promise as long as you promise"

"I promise" Sora smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence until it started to get dark. They held hands all they way home, except in the boat when Riku had to row from the island to the main land.

* * *

A/N: Thank Jo Jo 'cause she suggested this idea –giggle- Thanks again Jo Jo! Time for bed 'cause mom's yelling!

-Satu


	7. In at 1 am

A/N: Gomen! I am so, so sorry this 'Shot is going to turn out this way, but someone complained about this having lots of kissing… So… here it is! The saddest One Shot I've ever written for this pairing

_**

* * *

**_

A young man sat on the couch gazing at the TV but not actually seeing it. He was curled around a pillow with tears streaming down his face. Once again his boy friend was coming home late. He buried his face in the pillow he was holding and cried even harder. His tiny frame shook trying to get rid of the pain physically, but the pain was all caused by the ache of his heart.

He sniffled as he heard the key twist, in came Riku stumbling away from the open door. Sora quickly stood to close the door and help Riku into bed.

The blue eyed boy quickly striped Riku from his reeking clothes and gave him a sponge bath as the other male blacked out under a drunken state. He dumped out the water and stood in the door way looking long fully at the spot next to Riku. Sora used to curl up and sleep there.

Now Sora moved into the office, going to bed after Riku got home and rising with the dawn before his boyfriend.

The next morning he rose to shower, make breakfast and finish cleaning Riku's clothes. He had finished putting down aspirin and coffee for Riku when the silver haired male slowly entered the dinning area and sitting at his spot, swallowing the aspirin and coffee.

The breakfast was quiet as usual before Sora whispered "I love you" to Riku and left for work.

This time as he left Riku whispered, "I know".

When Sora closed the door he heard a vase being slammed against a wall and breaking into pieces.

At the sound he felt his heart breaking too.

At work everyone worried, the sunny young man was replaced by a ghost that smiled sadly as customers causing them to ask the staff what was wrong with the boy. The staff would say they didn't know, but if it didn't end soon they would interfere.

Sora pushed open the door, cradling the groceries close to find the apartment clean and Riku sitting on the couch. The green eyed boy looked up and smiled sadly at the younger boy. He nodded in return and put the food up.

"Are you going to go out tonight?" Sora asked Riku, it was the first time they talked to each other in days.

"No. I'm sorry Sora. I'm so sorry" he got up from the couch and leaned in the door way of the kitchen.

"It's okay. I wasn't worth it" Sora's shoulders drooped as he felt agony take over his body.

"Oh God, Sora! What have I done to you? It wasn't you, it wasn't. It was all me. I couldn't commit but now I know I can." Riku collapsed on his knees, tears falling from his green eyes.

Sora fell to his knees next to him, "I'll give you ONE more chance. If you do it again, I'm leaving you" he wrapped his arms around Riku and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you" Riku whispered brokenly.

"No more cheating and no more drinking or staying out all night?" Sora asked.

"I promise you. I never thought this would happen" Riku hugged Sora closer to him

"This will take time to mend, but we'll get through this" Sora soothed Riku before he helped the older boy back to bed to sleep.

Sora looked long fully at the spot by Riku's bed but knew they weren't ready for that. Now they had to fix everything so they could cuddle and sleep in the same room. Until then, Sora carried himself with more happiness.

But it wasn't the old Sora. He had changed; became stronger, for him and Riku.

* * *

A/N: It was so short! And so sad! -_cries_- What did you think? They weren't going to get back together so soon!! XD... It was sad.

-Satu


	8. Walmart

A/N: Wheee! Look another one shot! I'm sure this isn't very original but thanks for reviews and such! XD ARGH... this is soooo short! Sorry about it XD I've had to run around ALL day... Doctor's office... sporting store to get field hockey stuff, but everything wasn't there yet... Grrrr... so stuff like that which annoyed the HELL outta me! Anyways... ON WITH THE SHORT ONE SHOT!

* * *

**_Wal-Mart_**

Sora wondered into Wal-Mart at 10:00 am. It was deserted except for a cashier, who was sitting at his cash register.

"Yeah Kairi, I heard you. Nude coloring a size B… Yeah, yeah…. Okay, I'll see you at home" he hung up the phone and walked into the women's section to find the much needed pantyhose his friend sent him out to find.

He felt like bothering Kairi so he walked over to the pet section to find something for his dog.

After searching through the leashes he found one in a blue color that was big enough for Jinx to have room to walk off with out Sora having to move. He looked at the chew toys and decided he didn't need to get his dog yet another toy. His puppy was rather soiled.

His phone rang breaking the silence.

"Yes Kairi?" he asked exasperated.

"Did you get them yet?" came her anxious voice.

"Do you really need them at 10 o'clock at night?" he answered her question with a question knowing he was pissing her off.

"Hurry up and get home!" she yelled into the phone.

"Whatever" he hung up the phone again and stuck it in his pocket.

Sora decided he could stall for a bit more time and tried on sunglasses. After trying on a few he came to an understanding that his hair threw off the look and walked toward the check out lines.

He found the only line that was open and saw a beautiful silver haired boy lying on the conveyer belt. His green eyes popped open to find Sora standing there.

"I wondered how long it would take you to check out" he hopped off the belt and walked behind the machine.

Sora set the items down on the belt and blinked at the clearly older boy in front of him.

"I'm Riku and are these things for your girlfriend and… you?" he held up the leash after putting Kairi's hose in the plastic bag.

"Ew. She isn't my girlfriend. I'm _straightly_ gay." He slid his credit card into the slot, "I'm Sora by the way."

"I work from 10 pm to 5 am, come see me" Riku gave Sora the receipt and another piece of paper.

Sora didn't open the paper until he was sitting in his car.

'_My cell is 406-7666 and it's always on. I only work Fridays and Saturdays. See you when I see you._

_-Riku'_

He smiled and took his time getting home to his extremely pissed off room mate.

* * *

A/N: Okay… I'm sorry. I like Kairi when people write her not as a bitch but I decided to give her a hard time tonight _–giggles-_ Review and such!

-Satu


	9. Cloud Part 1 two shot

A/N: Okay… So I'm a couple of days ahead… I'm already typing stuff for the next week or so… But I might save that for when I have camp and upload after I get home… that's from July 9th to the 13th… So we'll see! So here's the short part one thingy!! Hehe.. Okay, I'll quit stalling XD It's called a _**two shot**_… hehehe

**_A/N2: actual day I posted this Okay, so it's currently 2 minutes to 6 am... I got up before the dawn and I'm bored! And very cold... REVIEWS please? If I get nice one's I'll post again around midnight!_**

* * *

**_Cloud Part 1_**

Sora could never get jealous because he knew Riku loved him. There was no way he could be jealous when he watched Riku talking to a blonde, blue eyed floozy who was better looking than Sora, or at least that's what Sora thought.

Cloud was Riku's first boyfriend… and ex. Sora still felt threatened by him. He wasn't sure if it was the past relationship or if it was the fact the blonde showed up during one of their dates.

'_It's okay Sora… Just calm down'_ he said to himself, sulking.

"Here" a glass was set down by Roxas, Sora's older twin, "Are they still talking?" Roxas ran a hand through his golden hair, his eyes looking around the room before sitting down.

"Yeah… Do you think Cloud is more attractive than I am?" Sora cupped his chin in his hand and sipped his iced tea.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Roxas looked scandalized.

"What if Cloud is here to take Riku from me and Riku chooses him?!" Sora's fist hit the table.

Roxas stared at his twin. Sora's dark skin seemed strange in the dim club, his blue eyes that that both had inherited from their deceased father, were sad and bright under his brown hair. Roxas was different then Sora with blonde hair and pale skin. Their personalities were different but they had the same eyes and body structure.

"Riku loves you and if that every happened I would sic Axel on him" Sora gave Roxas a weak smile at his response.

"Could you take me home then?" Sora gave his brother his famous pout completer with his huge puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get the pyromaniac I call a boyfriend and we'll leave" Roxas vanished into the crowd in search of Axel.

Axel's bright red hair appeared next to the bar. He was talking to the bartender while he nursed a cup in his hands. "Yo, babe" he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

"We need to go; we're taking Sora home." Roxas pulled away from him.

"Why? What did Riku do this time?" Axel set his cup down and slipped down from the bar stool.

"Sora thinks Riku will leave him for Cloud"

"Oh."

Mean while, Sora had dug out a pen from his pocket and wrote on a napkin, quick note for Riku:

'_**Gone home. Got tired of waiting. Talk to you tomorrow**_

_**-Sora'**_

On his way out, Sora gave the note to a waitress and asked her to give it to Riku.

"Don't worry, Sora" she gave him a kind smiled and disappeared into the crowd toward Riku.

On the drive home Sora was quiet. He didn't let Roxas and Axel coax him into a conversation. He got out of the car, unlocked the door and locked himself in his room.

Sora sat on his bed, tears in his eyes. "He loves me… Right?" he didn't get a response, as was expected. He simply rolled onto his side, still in his clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay… so what do you think? XD I hope it's okay because it seemed A LOT longer when I hand wrote it… I can't wait for part 2! –Has already typed it up- Now… Tomorrow you will see the works! Whoot! 

-Satu


	10. Cloud Part 2 two shot

A/N: Let's see… where did we leave off? I'm not too sure so I'll just put up a DIFFERENT one shot… Heh, just kidding… So... Since everyone wanted the one shot today... that mean's you'll see the companion one shot tomorrow BUT NO UPDATES ON MONDAY! Sorries... I call that day to have oof -_peace sign_-...Here's part 2! Let's see what's REALLY going on

* * *

**_Cloud Part 2_**

Sora sat at the kitchen table playing with his chocolate chip pancakes. His mother looked at her youngest, shocked.

"Are you okay, baby?" she sat next to him and looked extremely concerned.

"Yeah… I think I'm jealous. Riku's ex, Cloud, came into town and showed up in the middle of our date asking to speak with Riku. They were still talking when I left and hour later" his shoulders drooped along with his head, making even his brown hair look sad.

"Oh honey! I'm sure Riku would never think of leaving you, especially for and EX" she cooed to him pulling him into a soothing embrace, "You should get the whole story from him before making judgment"

"Yes, mama" he breathed in the soft fragrance of comfort his mother had always been wrapped in.

"Now go do something, like see Kairi. I'm sure she'll help you out" she handed Sora a chocolate chip pancake that was wrapped around whip crème and chocolate sauce.

A few moment later, he was sitting in Kairi's room explaining his situation.

"I think you should make Riku remember that he has you and who he makes scream loud enough to hear a world over during a climax." Kairi said from her computer chair she was sitting backwards in.

Sora sat on Kairi's bed hugging one of her stuffed animals. He starred at the red head with dark blue eyes and a taller frame than his; he figured this was the best idea she'd ever had. But that wasn't considering the time she locked Sora and Riku in her guest bathroom (which had the best window seat to… 'sleep' on) together.

"How?" he questioned.

"We make you look like a full blown uke" she replied.

"I have two questions. First, what is a uke? And two, what are you going to do?" he asked partly scared.

"A uke is the submissive boy in the relationship, you, and a seme is the dominant one, Riku" she explained and got up to lock the door, "And second, we're going to make you look like a girl"

Sora slowly nodded and went on with the plan knowing Kairi had the power to kick his ass to the moon and back.

She dressed him in a tight blue shirt and a short blue jean skirt. She plucked his already arched and thin eyebrows until they looked 'presentable', as Kairi claimed. She even made him put this foamy stuff on his legs and when he wiped off the foam, the hair was gone.

She painted all of his nails and put black eyeliner on his eyelids to... enhance his blue eyes. Kairi had given him skater black shoes to put on while she pulled half of his hair into two tiny pigtails and straightened the rest of it to make it lay down flat, which was an amazing feat.

Sora stood in front of the mirror looking at every detail, even the black hair ties that held his spiky hair together.

"What do you think?" her reflection showed a slightly curvy 17 year old in a white sleeveless jumper that went to her knees and had tiny pockets on the front of them.

"Well, I want your jumper in blue and I think I look great. Thank you!" he hugged the girl tightly, "Where would Riku be?"

Kairi didn't tell Sora that Cloud had come to see Riku because he wanted to tell Riku he and Leon were engaged. She had talked to Riku on the phone before Sora showed up.

"At the local gay bar, I think. I'll go with you because I'm meeting Yuffie there" she stepped into a low heeled shoes and linked arms with him until they reached their usual hang out spot.

Sora saw Riku with Cloud but Cloud was sitting on a brown haired man's lap. "That's Leon. Go get him, duckie!" she gave him an encouraging push before walking over to her black haired girlfriend.

He walked over to Riku with his gaze fixed on his shoes, "Hey Riku"

"Sora?" Riku looked like he was trying not to gape at his boyfriend.

Sora giggled at his dumfounded lover, "Yeah you like it?" He spun in a slow circle, showing off his clothes.

"You're Sora?! You're absolutely adorable! Do you dress like this often?" Cloud leaned on the table with his arms crossed studying the younger uke.

"No, Kairi wanted to dress me up" he blushed lightly, not looking at Riku.

"Did Riku tell you about our wedding?" Cloud almost bounced in Leon's leather clad lap and would have if Leon hadn't of trapped him between his arms.

"No, this is the first time I've heard about it" Sora felt stupid for thinking this nice blonde would try to steal Riku when he was obviously in love with Leon.

"Are you going to sit, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at Riku and nodded. He crawled across Riku's lap, sitting on the bench beside him. He sat so his bare leg brushed against Riku's jean covered knee.

He felt his boyfriend tense as a waitress appeared and pulled out a pad from her apron pocket, "What will you be having, dear?"

"Just an ice tea, please" his foot slid over the top of Riku's as Cloud turned his attention from Leon to Sora.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Uh" Sora stopped to think about the date, "One year in two days."

"Really? That's longer than usual. I can't believe you could handle a horny Riku for that long" Cloud's surprise was written on his face, as if his words weren't enough.

Sora's hand was perched on his boyfriend's knee slowly sliding it up his pant's leg. "Me neither" he smiled at Cloud secretly congratulating his secret seducing of his boyfriend.

"Are you okay Riku?" Leon asked sounding concerned but amusement was clear in his brown eyes.

"Tell Lucy to hold Sora's tea for a few minutes" Riku dragged Sora out from behind the table.

In a quiet alley, Riku pushed Sora against the brick wall ravishing his mouth.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he whispered against Sora's pinker mouth.

"Yes"

Riku growled and pinned Sora's hands above his head with one hand. He stepped between Sora's legs, crashing their lips together again.

Sora's legs wrapped around his waist as Riku pushed the skirt up passed his hips and fingers probed at his entrance. (**1**) He gasped and arched his back when Riku slipped a finger inside of him.

Soon three fingers were stretching Sora with him withering between Riku and the cold wall.

"Please Riku! I need you in me now" he panted, arching when Riku hit a spot that sent pleasure careening through his entire being.

Riku unbuttoned his pants and positioned himself at Sora's entrance, "Ready love?"

"Just do it!" Sora cried out as Riku slammed into him hitting his spot each time he rocked in and out of him.

Sora's head thrashed from side to side before Riku caught his mouth when Sora tensed ready to scream Riku's name.

Both were panting against the wall, coming down from their high. As soon as their breathing went back to normal they helped each other try to make the other at least presentable. They hid it well expect for their bruised mouths.

"Have fun?" Kairi smiled knowingly.

"Don't we always" he slung an arm over Sora's shoulder and gave Kairi an arrogant smile.

"Ew! How can you joke about stuff like that?" Yuffie wrinkled her nose in disgust at her girlfriend.

"I've always been a fan" she jumped away from her seat across from Cloud and Leon.

"I'll show you who you're a fan of!" Yuffie chased her girlfriend out of the bar.

"Speaking of stuff, Sora will you be my bride's maid?" Cloud asked giving Sora puppy eyes.

"Yes! Does that mean I get to wear a dress too?" came the excited reply.

Riku and Leon burst out laughing, even more so when their boyfriends gave them clueless looks.

* * *

A/N: takes deep breath Okay… I'm done O.o And guess what?! We have our selves a BETA! It's Jojo!!!! Yay! Oh and…also... sorry about the short lemon... I promise a better one tomorrow... -_coughs nervously_-

(**1**) Kairi told Sora he shouldn't wear his boxers under the skirt… She didn't have any panties that would fit him but she had other clothes that fit him… Wonder what THAT was about!

-Satu


	11. Cloud's Wedding

A/N: Companion piece to the Cloud two shot XD, which would be the two 'chapters' before this one. Soo… enjoy please! I've been going crazy trying to type EVERYTHING so review… review… review!

* * *

**_Cloud's Wedding_**

Sora was now Cloud's new best friend. He had been dragged to all kids of places; bridal shop, tuxedo shop, restaurants, more food places, bakeries, back to the bridal shop, and repeat. It was crazy but Sora found it was fun. Cloud only dragged Leon to try on his tux before he was set free, along with Riku. But other than at home, Sora saw very little of Riku, very little.

Currently Sora stood on a box in front of a three way mirror getting the final touches on his dress done.

"You look beautiful, Sora-chan" Cloud smiled at the younger boy.

Even though Cloud's wedding was the next day, he was laid back and calm, which scared the planner and the staff; apparently brides were bridezillas.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled at Cloud, "How've you been holding up?"

"Good, though going tonight and tomorrow with out seeing Leon is going to be horrible!" he was sitting in a chair flipping through a magazine. His sun kissed hair and skin glowed as the afternoons light filtered in through the large window.

"At least we're bunking together, just us ukes" Sora giggled and stepped down from the platform.

"Go change, dear" the seamstress sent Sora back to the changing room.

"Sora, Leon text me and said to meet him and Riku at the coffee house near your apartment" Cloud shouted.

Sora pulled a half jacket over his tight green shirt, tugged on his black thigh length skirt all the while replying, "What are we going to do with the dresses?" he asked then zipping into his no heeled suede boots.

"Mallory will take care of it."

Mallory was Cloud's wedding planner. She had a soft spot for the homosexual crowd; in fact, she specialized in these particular weddings. From her dark hair, amber eyes and dark skin, she oozed a maternal air. She was only 23 but she made a name for herself in the business.

"You two dears have fun. Let Mallory handle everything!" She smiled and left taking the two males' dresses.

"This is my last day as a free man! After tomorrow, I will be an official uke." Cloud walked with his hands clasped behind his head, a habit he picked up from Sora.

"Aren't you already an official uke?" Sora grinned, "It's not different from everyday"

Cloud growled and chased the younger boy down the street toward the coffee shop.

Sora had lost Cloud in the crowd when he was grabbed. He fought, trying to break away, when he was pushed into an empty bathroom. He whipped around to find Riku standing there.

His silver hair covered his green eyes, brilliant in the dim yellow lights. A baggy black hoodie covered his upper body, baggy jeans drowned his legs in the material and pooled on top of his white sneakers.

"You look perfectly molestable today, So-ra" his voice uttered his name; a shiver ran up Sora's spine.

He could feel the eat flicker on in his body. The frustration hit him on full speed; Riku and Sora hadn't had sex in two weeks.

"Why would a strong guy like you want anything to do with someone as innocent as me?" Sora gave his boyfriend an innocent sultry look and hoisted himself on to the large porcelain sink, his back resting against the cool glass. He kicked his suede clad feet, watching Riku under hooded eyes.

"Maybe I want to pound that sweet bum of yours into this wall over here or maybe… Just maybe, I want to slid your skirt up and tease you a bit before I get on my knees and let my lips ghost over the head of your cock" Riku slunk closer, letting his voice get husky with need and smirk when he heard Sora's breath hitch.

"Why would you want to do that to me?" Sora whispered watching Riku's every move.

He stepped between Sora's legs pushing the skirt up and over his hips, watching in satisfaction as the tiny frame trembled under his hands. "I want to taint that innocent air of yours," his breath was warm against Sora's neck. The brunette tilted his head to the side, his eyes starting to gloss over.

"What if you already did?"

Riku caught Sora's mouth in a hot, needy kiss. The smaller boy moaned when he felt hands knead the insides of his thighs. He gasped into the mouth above his when he felt a hand stroke his cock, barely touching the hardening flesh.

"Riku" the need voice filled the small room.

Sora felt a hum against a spot on his neck that made his hips jerk forwards to meet Riku's. His unclothed flesh met Riku's clothed hips, the young uke groaned with frustration, needing to have flesh against flesh.

"Don't worry So-ra. You'll get what you need in due time, just not today" Riku dropped to his knees and took the head of Sora's cock into his mouth. His tongue dipped over the slit tasting pre-cum before taking him farther into his mouth.

Sora panted and arched as Riku started bobbing his head, not hearing the zipping sound of his boyfriend undoing his pants.

He was going insane listening to Sora whimpering above him, Riku wrapped a hand around his cock and slipped into the same rhythm as his mouth bobbing in Sora's lap.

Sora could feel the heat coiling in his stomach; his moaning was louder in the echoing room.

"R-Riku, I'm- I'm... Riku!" he tried to warn the boy on his knees but a heated wave hit him before he could finish. Instead he found himself crying out his boyfriend's name.

Riku came soon after Sora, swallowing the boy's essence as it shot into his mouth. He looked up and saw the glassy eyed brunette staring down at him with parted lips. He instantly claimed Sora's lips, watching the glazed look depart.

"Feeling better?" he pulled away from the brunette's mouth.

"Much, sorry I couldn't do anything for you," a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Your moaning and panting were enough" he smiled and reached under Sora to turn on the faucet to wash his hands and Sora's sticky lap.

Sora shudder as the cold water was splashed on to his thighs and softened cock. He dried himself as best as he could before he left the bathroom holding Riku's hand.

They found the to-be's sitting at a table talking. Cloud looked up and gave them a knowing smiled, "I see you two found each other"

Sora blushed while Riku smirked, giving him a lecherous smiled, "That's not all we found"

"Riku!" Sora yelped sliding across the vinyl cushions.

"I think that's the millionth time I heard my name come out of your mouth in the passed 10 minutes." Sora buried his head in his arms, hiding his red face.

The older couple laughed. "I orders two ice teas for you both," Leon said, "Since neither of you like coffee." He held a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and Cloud's hand in the other.

"I'm not sure how you two live with out it" he breathed in the steam his cup was letting off.

"Anything to eat dears?" a woman set down ice teas.

"Original cheese cake please?" Sora said without waiting for the others to say anything. He zoned out, gazing out the window as he though.

Riku and Cloud talked across the table; Leon watched Sora. The two brunettes had seemed to form a bond quickly. It was a calm, brotherly sort of bond; Sora always wanted another older brother to annoy, while Leon wanted a sibling (well siblings including Roxas).

Sora turned and caught Leon's eye. They shared a look before Sora smiled letting the older brunette know he was fine.

"How is Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Moving across the world with Axel to go to college" his twin was a sore subject to talk about. Sora and his mother didn't like the fact his twin was moving to the other side of the world, America to be precise.

"That serious?" Cloud's eyebrows vanished under his blonde hair.

Sora smiled, "Yeah, you'd think not but they're getting to the point where they're going to have sex" Roxas' innocence astounded Axel, even under Axel's cocky arrogant exterior, he was too afraid he'd hurt Roxas when having sex.

It annoyed Roxas to no end but secretly he was happy they were taking it slow.

"No sex for almost a year?" Riku shook his head.

Sora punched him in the arm, "What if I decided I didn't want to have sex for a month? What would you do then?"

I would have to seduce you" Riku replied before shrugging, "I would wait a month or die from being so sexually frustrated"

"You and me both" Sora agreed, "Two weeks is hard enough"

Cloud almost spit out his coffee while Leon looked like he was having a hard time not to choke on his own spit.

"Here's you cheesecake!" the woman sat down the cheesecake and filled up their drinks before vanishing from the table.

"Two weeks?! How could Riku last that long?" Cloud pressed a hand to his chest.

"Well seeing as we are both tired from running around all day, it was a huge priority" Sora blushed digging his fork into the cheesecake and shoving it into his mouth.

"And I thought two nights was going to be bad," the blonde was amazed, "Riku, you must really love Sora. I can't believe you. Letting yourself get so tired you can't have sex"

"Okay, okay. Enough with the sex talk" Riku groaned, "If it makes you feel any better Sora and I had a GREAT time in the bathroom"

Sora groaned into his cheesecake, "I thought we stopped the sex talk! Another subject _please_!"

"I want a bite of your cheesecake!" Cloud leaned over the table trying to get some of Sora's food.

"No, way!" Sora picked up the plate and held it over his head.

Cloud reached for it and grabbed the side of it. They fought of it, leaving over the table while their boyfriends watched them. The cheesecake tumbled off of the plate, splattering all over the two ukes.

"No fair, Cloud look what you did" Sora pouted, still leaning over the table.

"You did it!"

Sora huffed and slid a finger across Cloud's cheek, taking pieces f cheesecake as he went and slid his finger into his mouth. He dropped onto his seat, blinking at the others.

Cloud stared at Sora in shock, "Le-Leon… You're little brother, did you see that?!"

Leon sighed and tugged his fiancé into his arms, "Yes, Cloud I saw that. Now hold still while I get the rest of it off of you"

Sora scrubbed his hair with a napkin, taking out the bit of cake. Riku watched him miss spots on his face, "You missed a spot" Riku kissed the sweet cake at Sora's temple.

"That's so adorable!" a girl squealed in the silence.

The four males looked over to see a gaggled of girls. "No way!" Sora shrieked, "Abandon table!"

Cloud and Sora grabbed each other and vanished from the table while Leon and Riku sat there, not understanding what was going on.

"Look! The ukes abandoned their semes!" another girl yelled.

A wave of girls jumped at the two men; they managed to escape meeting their boyfriends at the front door and ran when they saw the herd of coming towards them.

After hours of running, they finally escaped the yaoi fan girls. Sora and Cloud were still cringing when one managed to latch onto Cloud, screaming about how she loved Cloud and Leon looked together.

Sora flopped on top of Riku, panting for breath, "I'm never leaving the apartment again."

Riku grunted and turned them over so they both lay on their sides. "I think I might hurl up my breakfast" he slid a hand between their bodies, prodding his stomach with a finger.

Cloud sat on the floor, leaning against Leon's legs, "But you two have to come to the wedding tomorrow!"

"I was kidding Cloud!" Sora whined. He got up and poured drinks for the others, "I'm hungry. Who wants to go out for dinner?"

As night fell Cloud and Sora walked back to the apartment, parting with Leon and Riku at the restaurant.

"This is going to be my first night with out Leon for a long time" Cloud said miserably as he sat on the couch.

"Same here" Sora walked into the kitchen and fed his tiny kitten that had been twinning herself around his ankles.

"Can I use your shower?" Cloud asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, go a head" Sora yawned and made up the pull out bed for Clouds. He crawled into the bed and couldn't help but feel depressed.

"Good night, Riku" he whispered watching the moon rise before he fell into a troubled sleep without a warm body cuddled up to his.

The next morning Cloud was woken up by a loud cry, "Shit! Cloud, wake your ass up! We have to be at the church in like 20 minutes" Sora came out of his room struggling to pull on a shirt and pants on at the same time.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was in fact 20 minutes until 12. There was a mad scramble for a quick breakfast and clothes before they ran out of the house.

"We're running 10 minutes behind!" Kairi groaned as the two boys ran in.

"Sorry, I'm used to Riku waking me up" Sora said sheepishly.

"Hurry, hurry! Cloud you first!" the hairdresser immediately attacked Cloud's hair.

The smoothed his spikes, twisting most of his hair into a slight French twist and clipped it with a white hair clip. She tamed the stray spikes by smoothly curling them before sending him to the make up artist.

The make up artist put shimmer on his arms, neck and on his face. She put eyeliner and mascara on his eyes. She pulled away exclaiming, "I would put gloss on your lips but you wouldn't want it all over the place. The chap-stick will have to do"

Sora was put into the chair; the woman twisted half of his hair and pinned it with a clip, curling the ends before straightening the rest of his hair. She pushed him toward the make up artist Cloud had just left.

The woman stared at Sora, "You look like the other boy" she then attacked him with eyeliner, a mascara wand, blush, and lip gloss.

Sora was then given his dress before hurrying into it, trying not to smear his make up on the blue dress. He then plopped gracefully into a chair next to Cloud, trying to catch his breath.

Riku stood next to Leon trying to calm the normally aloof man. "Don't worry, Cloud loves you and he wouldn't leave you at the alter" seconds after he said that the music started.

Sora walked out in a blue dress that fell off his shoulders and gathered at the chest, falling off his hips gently, swirling around his knees. His normally spiky uncontrollable hair was tamed in curls and straightened smooth strands. He held a few flowers in his arms as he smiled at Riku and stood on the opposite side of him.

Everyone turned to stand to see Cloud. He stepped out from the arch, his white dress floating around his feet showing his white sneakers that one of his aunts gasped at. He grinned at the crowd. The top gathered at his chest, clasped with a diamond pendant and was skin tight to his hips before flowing out to the floor. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers.

Leon's mouth almost dropped open but he managed to keep it shut as he took Cloud's hand. The only thing he could do was speak at the parts he needed to and before he knew it he heard, "You may kiss your… what was that word, Sora? Oh yes, you may kiss your uke!"

Leon bent his head, capturing Cloud's lips with his. Sound exploded around them as they were rushed down the aisle.

Sora walked into the reception hall and rushed over to the waving Cloud. "Picture time!" Cloud announced. Pictures were taken of all of them together, in pairs or groups and by the time it was over, all the guests had arrived.

"You looked beautiful Cloud" a short woman said, next to Cloud's elbow.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Is dad here?"

Her blue eyes twinkled sadly, "Your father is at home, stubborn prick, his loss that he didn't see how wonderful you were. I came here to see you get married! I didn't want to ruin the ceremony by sitting in the front row, I'm afraid I would have embarrassed you"

"Oh, mom!" Cloud fell to his knees and hugged his mother.

Riku stuck to Sora's side the whole night, sneaking in groping while they were standing or dancing, kissing Sora in a corner or wrapping an arm around his waist. By the time they left, Sora was nearly going crazy from Riku touching him

Sora struggled to open the door as Riku attacked his neck, slowly unzipping the back of the dress, placing open mouthed kisses to the uncovered flesh. He let out a small cry as he was pushed up against the wall, his uncovered back meeting the cold surface. He felt Riku's tongue slip into his mouth and run a hand down his back, tugging off the dress.

Sora's hands were tugging off Riku's jacket and shirt, greedy hands seeking out more hot flesh against his. He groaned as he felt Riku grind their hips together making their clothed erections rub against each other, moans being swallowed as their kiss grew more heated.

Riku pulled Sora away form the wall feeling thin legs wrap around his waist as he moved them into the bedroom. He dropped his boyfriend on the bed, watching him bounce a few times before he pounced on to the brunette. His mouth drew hot kisses over pert nipples, lapping at them before moving down the flat tanned stomach.

Sora lips were parted as he struggled to breathe and not to choke on his own whimpers, "Riku please! I need you now!" his hips arched upwards, helping Riku remove both of their underwear.

"You need-" Riku started.

"Fuck the preparation. I need you now" Sora shoved his boyfriend onto his back. He straddled the narrow pale hips before slowly impaling himself on Riku's cock.

The burn hurt but it cleared Sora's mind long enough for him catch his breath as he sank fully down on him. He stared at Riku, who was leaning against the end of the bed's foot board. He rose to his knees and slid up before bouncing himself back down.

Riku moaned, hands darting out to help the slowly bouncing boy keep his pace. He raised his mouth to meet Sora's parted ones lapping the whimpers Sora tried to release. He slid a hand down those small hips, brushing against the hot flesh of the brunette.

Sora was seeing stars as Riku pumped him and the bundle of nerves hid in him was being hit every time he impaled himself again and again.

"Riku" Sora whimpered before he threw his head back, his back arching wildly as he came all over their bodies.

"Fuck, Sora!" Riku bucked his hips slamming himself deeper into his petite lover as he hit his climax.

Sora lay collapsed on the broad chest below him, catching his breath before he managed to pull himself to his knees and felt Riku slid out of him. He felt empty with out Riku inside of him but settled to snuggling against the silver haired male.

"Night Riku" Sora mumbled before he fell asleep.

"Good night Sora" Riku wrapped his arms around the small brunette and fell asleep along side of him.

* * *

A/N: I always cut at the end like that... I'm kinda getting annoyed with it. I couldn't seem to concentrate… I'm sorry if it's sucky! –_annoyance_- REVIEW!

-Satu


	12. Spin the Bottle

_A/N: This is the 4th one shot I've written today… Jojo gave me this idea so once again she deserves credit XD hehehe_

* * *

**_Spin the Bottle_**

Up on the deck, Kairi and Selphie were talking, occasionally stealing glances at the boys playing blitz ball. They were hanging out and Kairi's today; celebrating her 14th birthday in the large back yard. Kairi casually brushed her red hair behind her ear, looking down at the oblong figure in her hands.

Earlier that day, Kairi had snagged a green glass bottle from a neighbor, to use at her party today. She figured they were old enough now; everyone but Selphie and Riku were 14. And Riku was a year older than everyone else.

"What's the bottle for?" Selphie asked popping up in front of Kairi's face.

"Spin the bottle…" she replied glancing out to the guys.

"Are we playing? This will be great fun! What great idea, Kairi!" Selphie squealed. She turned on her heels and ran to the edge of the deck yelling and waving her arms, "You guys, Kairi has a game for us to play!" she giggled and smiled at Kairi.

"Thanks Selphie…" she said annoyed.

"You're totally welcome!" Selphie giggled, ignoring the hateful look on Kairi's face. One by one, the boys came up, breathe ragged from blitz ball.

"What are we going to play?" Sora flopped onto the shaded deck.

"Spin the bottle!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping around the deck.

"Ugh!" the boys said together, faces scrunched in various showings of disgust.

"I think it's a good idea!" Tidus piped up watching Selphie jump around.

"You just want to kiss some one special" Wakka punched Tidus.

"No, I don't!" Tidus scowled, rubbing the arm Wakka punched.

"Okay, okay! Quit you two and come sit down!" Kairi set down a soft mat on the deck, sat, and crossed her legs.

Everyone sat on the deck, anxiously watching Kairi. "Every one knows how to play, yes?" She was answered with various nods. "Good. Who wants to go first?"

Silence. "Fine, I'll go." She spun the bottle, watching as everyone held their breath.

It quickly slowed down and stopped, pointed to the spot between Wakka and Tidus. Wakka laughed, "Kairi you have-" he was cut off by a yell.

"Kairi, sorry we're so late but- Hey! Look you guys are playing spin the bottle." Yuffie exclaimed, walking into the gate. "Wait! Why is it pointed at me?"

"Kairi spun and it pointed to you!" Selphie yelled, making Kairi burry her face in her hands.

Her face was flaming red while she mentally cursed Selphie and her loud mouth. 'Some best friend you are."

Yuffie smiled, and pulled the red headed girl up to stand in front of her. "Come on. You spun the bottle and it landed on me. You know the rules of the game" the black haired girl smirked, cupping her hand under the other girl's chin.

Kairi's eyes were fixed on Yuffie's as their faces got closer together. Her eyes fluttered closed, and moments after, their lips met in a soft kiss. Kairi blushed as a white hot fire flamed up within her body.

Sora glanced at Riku, leaning to the side. "I didn't know Kairi was a lesbian…" he whispered into Riku's ear.

"I think Sora should spin!!" Selphie said pointing to the bottle.

"I suppose I can." Sora spun the glass bottle, cringing as it turned in numerous circles.

They watched it spin around until it started slowing. Sora tensed, wide-eyed as it stopped to the person next to him.

'_Riku._'

The silver haired arched an eyebrow, immediately swooping Sora in for a lip-lock. He felt Sora lean closer and put his hands on Riku's arms. He tugged the petite brunette into his lap with his hands settled on his hips. He slid his tongue slowly along the bottom of the lips pressed against his. Those lips parted letting Riku dart his tongue into the warm mouth to sweep across the inside of his best friend's mouth.

"I think they're trying to eat each other" Selphie was crouched watching the two couples making out, "I wonder how long until they pass out from lack of oxygen."

"Spin the bottle Tidus" Wakka exclaimed handing Tidus the bottle.

"Oh man" Tidus spun the bottle and sent it off the deck, crashing on to the concrete deck.

The noise broke the couple away from each other. "What the heck was that noise?! Tidus did you do something?" Kairi yelled leaning over the railing.

"Uh" Tidus didn't respond as he could almost see up her skirt.

"Pervert!" Selphie shrieked smacking him upside the head.

Kairi smoothed her skirt closer to her butt glaring at Tidus, "Why are boys so gross?"

"You shouldn't worry since you're my girlfriend!" Yuffie pulled Kairi away from the deck.

"Oh really?" that started a small squabble while Riku and Sora were starring at each other.

The two looked as if they were reading the other's mind before they nodded at the same time and smiled at the others, "We're together too!" Sora said loudly from his boyfriend's arms.

"Finally!" Kairi launched herself into Sora and Riku's arms. "I'm so happy for you two, considering your mothers having been planning this for years!"

"Huh?"

"Really?"

The others starred at Riku and Sora, "You didn't know?" Tidus asked.

"Even Tidus knew before us!" Riku smacked a hand to his forehead, causing everyone to laugh.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Beta'ed by Jojo again! Yay!! It was also her idea… so she got to see how I saw it… XD**

_-Satu_


	13. Plushie

A/N: Okay… It is… Thursday? **INFORMATION!!! IMPORTANT!!! I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Plushie_**

The night was quiet; no noise was heard from miles around except for the noises from the waves. The trees stirred in the salty air from a sudden breeze. A figure was hurrying down the road and shimmed up a tree, clutching a bundle to their chest.

"Did you get the hair?" a young woman's voice asked, leaning over a bubbling cauldron.

"Yes and the little plushie thing" she pulled a vial and a small rag doll.

"Perfect" she stuffed the hairs into the back of the doll and tossed it into the cauldron.

"Kairi, what is this suppose to do?"

"Well, Selphie, it is supposed to help find Riku's- I don't think it's supposed to do that!" the cauldron started bubbling uncontrollably. Kairi grabbed the cauldron and threw it out the window, cringing when she heard it crash into Riku's room

"I think we should go to sleep now" Kairi turned out her light and both girls settled down to sleep.

Green eyes opened to lazily look around the room. First thing they noticed was a black pot laying on the floor, the second thing was the fact his room was bigger than he remember, and the third was that he couldn't move.

"Riku?" a voice was at his door as it opened.

A brunette walked in looked confused; his bright blue eyes settled on the bed. He blinked at the small plushie that looked eerily like his best friend.

"Riku" he asked the plushie.

It blinked its eyes.

Sora walked over to the silver haired plushie and carefully picked it up, instantly it came alive.

"You need to find a way to turn me back" Riku's voice came from the small plushie.

"I'm trying not to freak out, give me a moment. Do you know who did this to you?" Sora was calm as if a talking plushie was a part of a daily occurrence.

"Kairi; her window is broken and the cauldron looks like something she would have" he glared at the object lying in the middle of his floor.

"Of course, it always leads back to Kairi. Here, let's put you up here" Sora set the tiny plushie on top of his shoulder before striding out the door.

"Kairi, Selphie, Sora's here to see you!" Kairi's mom yelled up the stairs.

Screams were heard; Kairi yelling about how she wasn't dressed yet and Selphie dragging herself out of her sleeping back and tripping over things.

"Sora-bear!" a yellow and brown ball of energy slammed into Sora. Riku barely held on to Sora's shoulder; he glared at the girl and dragged himself to sit on top of Sora's hair, making a tiny space for him to sit and hold on to the spikes.

"Whatdoyouhaveinyourhair?OhmygoditlookslikeRiku!He'ssoadorable!iwannaholdhim!" she squealed trying to reach up to the doll.

"It's a plushie and you can't hold him. I have to talk to Kairi" Sora sighed holding the girl by her shoulders, "Go have breakfast"

"Okay!" the tiny brunette skipped into the kitchen.

"Sora" Kairi descended down the steps. She wore a pink dress that had zippers all over it, her red hair left ton hang in her face.

"Hey Kairi, I wanted to talk to you about something. I couldn't find Riku" Sora said as the girl walked closer to him.

"Really?" she looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, instead I found this in his place." He pointed to the Riku-doll in his hair. Riku waved to Kairi making her scream.

"Kairi, is everything okay?" her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Everything is fine! Sora just told me he couldn't find Riku this morning" Kairi yelled back. She hissed to Sora, "That's Riku? The spell wasn't supposed to turn him into a doll! It was supposed to help him find his true love!" she smacked a hand over her mouth.

Sora groaned, "True love? He has to find true love?"

"Well, we thought about it because Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, me, Selphie, Tidus and everyone else on the island I paired up. We just thought we should make Riku find his somebody! We didn't worry about you because you're depressed about the whole Roxas moving in with Axel thing" the purple eyes girl tugged on a strand of her hair.

Roxas and Axel had moved in together, separating the twins for the first time in forever.

"Thanks Kairi" Sora said sarcastically.

"How will this spell end?" Riku asked.

"Er… Well, you'resupposedtotellyourtruelovethatyoulovethem" she ran into the kitchen after breathing out the sentence very fast.

"Even better" Sora sighed and followed Kairi in the kitchen at a slower pace.

"Good morning Sora" Kairi's mom nodded to him.

"Morning momma-Lulu" he grinned at her and sat on the counter top.

Her dark hair was pulled up with hair stick and she wore a long dark robe that parted at her knees showing her pink bunny slippers.

"What do you have in your hair? Did you get you stuffed animals stuck in it again?" she stared up at his hair seeing the plushie.

"It's Riku, Kairi said he'd turn back after he told his true love that he loved them" he replied scratching behind his ear.

"Kairi, what have I told you about doing spells without my permission?" Lulu growled.

"But mom! Riku was starting to get really mopey and he needed my help!" she whined.

"I was not!" Riku stood in Sora's hair.

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"Was!"

"You were too" Selphie said through a mouth full of chocolate chip waffles.

Riku crossed his arms and plopped himself down in Sora's hair.

"That is so adorable" Kairi giggled.

"How are we suppose to find my 'somebody' if everyone on the island is taken?" Riku asked.

"Uh, we haven't thought about that yet." Kairi stuffed waffles into her mouth.

"Thanks a lot Kairi" Riku fell forward, out of Sora's hair.

"Riku!" Sora grabbed him and hugged him close to his chest, "Careful, would you _like_ to fall to your death 5 feet from the floor?"

"Yes I would" the doll said.

"You two are meant to be!" Lulu exclaimed before scrabbling out of the room.

"Now we know where Kairi gets it from" Sora watched the older woman run out of the room.

"Sorano!" the heard from the hall, "You have to get Gin and tell her that the Birds are going home!"

"Sora, I think it's time to leave" Riku scrambled up onto Sora's shoulder and sat hanging on to his hair.

"I think it is too" Sora snuck down the hall listening to Lulu talk excitedly on the phone.

"Hey, Sora" a red head smiled at Sora before walking into the house.

"Hey, Wakka" it was strange sometimes seeing Wakka around Lulu's house even if they were dating.

Sora wondered if Kairi thought it was strange for her 30 year old mother dating a 20 year old. The wondering ended when Sora saw the ice cream truck go by.

"Wait! Cid, stop the truck! I want ice cream!" Sora ran after the ice cream truck while Riku was holding onto Sora's shirt, flying behind him.

When the truck finally stopped, Sora ordered a sugared milk concoction and sat on the side walk.

"Sora, are you going to help me find the person to end this?" Riku asked after Sora fed him a tiny bit of the ice cream.

"Of course! What are best friends for?" Sora stuffed a large amount into his mouth.

Before Riku knew it he was flying behind Sora again, barely hanging onto the larger boy's shirt. He watched buildings fly by before they stood in front of an apartment building. Then he was bouncing around as Sora flew up three flights of stairs.

Sora came to a stop in front of a door before knocking on it loudly before bouncing as he waited for some to answer the door.

"Sora-" he bounced on a tall red head with green eyes who was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Axel!" he sat on the male's stomach grinning down into his green eyes.

"Not that I don't like this position, but why are you here?" Axel lay on the ground with his head pillowed under his head.

"I wanted to see my twin" he replied looking around for the blonde.

"He'll be back with Demyx and Zexy soon"

"Sora, will you get off of Axel now?" Riku threw one of his arms over Sora's shoulder, hoisting himself on to his shoulder again.

"Holy shit! You have a Riku plushie that acts like him?!" Axel grabbed Riku and looked confused when the doll turned limp.

"Ah! Axel, give me Riku back!" Sora pounced on Axel's arm, tugging Riku out of his grasp. He cradled the doll in his arms, "You okay Riku?"

"That felt strange. I'm fine; just don't let anyone touch me. I will turn into a doll if I'm not touching you" Riku shivered and hugged Sora's hand.

"Wow, that's really cute. Can I get one of Roxas?" Axel leaned down looking in Sora's arms.

"What are you two doing?" a voice came from the door.

"Come look at Sora's baby! He's really cute and looks like Riku!" Axel yelled turning around to look at his boyfriend and friends.

"I move out for a few months and you had a baby?!" Roxas dropped his bag and ran over to the two, "Oh, it's just a doll of Riku"

"Who are you calling a doll? Riku yelled waving an arm around.

"You" Demyx peaked over Sora's shoulder. His blonde mullet like hair flew up when he jumped around, "Why is he all plushie like?"

"Kairi put a spell on him to find his true love" Sora responded feeling protective of the small Riku. He brushed it off thinking it would go away.

"Oh, I think I know who his true love is" Axel giggled insanely. Roxas gave his boyfriend a look that said 'I don't know you nor do I sleep in the same bed as you at night'.

"Who?" Sora and Riku said at the same time.

"He should already know, he's been denying feelings for them for awhile" Zexion said.

Riku clasped his hands over his eyes, "No way! They can't love me back! I fI tell them they'll hate me forever!"

"Aw, I'm sure they feel the same way, Riku" Demyx said before bounding into the kitchen.

"Wait! Demyx, you can't cook anything!" Axel ran after the tall blonde boy.

"I have to go watch them, they'll be bound to burn what ever they make" Zexion walked after his boyfriend and friend. His slate colored hair swayed in front of his eyes as his short frame strode around the corner.

"How've you been?" Roxas asked after an awkward silence.

"Good, it's been lonely around the house without you. Mom's been pouting wanting you to visit more. How've you been?" he drew comfort from Riku unknowingly. Riku felt Sora's discomfort and hugged his hand tighter wishing he could do more for the brunette.

As Roxas and Sora relaxed into a conversation and the furniture they had moved to; Riku thought.

'Should I tell him? I love him, but he wouldn't love me. He's straight, right? Sometimes I wonder about his sexuality. That's only at night though when I- Riku stop it! Pervert! I can't believe I'm telling myself I'm a pervert. I must be a pervert. Darn Sora and his sexy ways! Riku mentally smacked himself.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora raised Riku up to eye level.

"I'm fine; can we go back to your house? I'm getting tired" Riku gave a big yawn to prove his point.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Roxas. Try to come and see us more okay?" he hugged his twin before yelling good bye to the others in the kitchen.

Riku was curled up in Sora's arms as the sun went down; Sora was taking a nap talking sleepily to Riku, "You like someone? Who is it?"

"You" Riku whispered, "I love you"

"Love you to Ri" Sora mumbled before falling asleep.

Riku fell asleep burrowed into Sora's chest, listening to Sora's almost silent snores.

"Sora?" a voice whispered, "Sora, come on. You have to wake up"

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku's pale face hovering above his, "RIKU! You're okay" Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and his legs were around his waist.

"Of course I was okay, I was just a doll" the silver haired boy mumbled against the brunette's hair.

"Plushie" he let Riku go and studied him.

His silver hair was mussed from sleep; his green eyes were sparkling underneath his bands. He wore dark blue sweat pants that hung loose on his hips.

"How did you change back? Who did you tell that you loved them?"

"You Sora. I told you as you feel asleep and you said you loved me back" Riku laughed softly.

"Oh" Sora blushed, "So you loved me this whole time?"

"How could I not love you?" he asked pulling Sora into his arms.

"What is love?" Sora replied.

"That was unexpected. I suppose I should go home, mom is probably worrying."

"Can I go with you?"

"You're my boyfriend, of course you can"

"Boyfriend?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Duh! Come on! Let's go!" Sora rushed out of bed.

* * *

A/N: Mom's being annoying and wouldn't let me finish. SO TA DA! IT'S DONE! Myspace was stupid and wouldn't let me log on because someone stole my info! Ja mata! 

A/N2: **I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

-Satu


	14. VDay

A/N: It's getting closer and closer to the point of no return… Oh wait! Sorry! I was listening to Phantom of the Opera XD Ahahaha… But anyway there is only 7 one shots left… I have 1 more to finish right now XD **I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_V-Day_**

Valentine's Day… it sends a quiver up every single person's spine. A day where couples get mushy and go on dates to make out in public. The day where pink is everywhere; when chocolate is given out.

The day Riku loves the most. He gets candy, cards and the likes from people who knew or admired him. He only likes this day because his best friend, Sora, gave him tiny objects made from chocolate. Each year it was something different. The worst part of it though was that he had to wait the whole school day thinking about what the next present was.

"Hey Riku!" that voice was one Riku knew well after hearing it everyday for almost 17 years.

His brunette rushed toward him; spiky hair bouncing, blue eyes sparkling… It was amazing how he was never klutzy in his big shoes; surprisingly he had given up his yellow shoes for black and white shoes. Sora was tugging on a black and white jacket over his red shirt and baggy pants.

"Sora" Riku replied.

"I love Valentines Day!" Sora grinned.

The blue eyes boy was just as adored by the student body as Riku, not strange though because they were best friends.

"You aren't going to tell me anything?" Riku asked.

"No chance." Sora gave him a cheeky smile and darted out of Riku's hand range.

"I bet you didn't get me anything" Riku laughed following the boy in to the school.

"Aw, you caught me! I didn't get you anything" Sora grabbed Riku's hand.

The two boys had been going out for a week but Sora refused to let Riku kiss him. It frustrated Riku, but he didn't force his small boyfriend into kissing him.

-

Every time Riku saw Sora he would ask about his present.

"If you don't stop asking then I won't give it to you!" Sora yelled during lunch causing the whole table to burst into laughter. Riku avoided Sora and sulked for the rest of the day.

His gaze was on the cement sidewalk as he walked home. "Riku!" a voice yelled causing him to pause in his steps. He turned to see Sora running towards him. The brunette collided with Riku's body sending them flying on to the cement.

Riku ignored the pain in his back and starred up at Sora's mouth watching the full lips part to draw in breath, panting for air.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you at lunch! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Sora started babbling.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Riku pressed his fingers gently against the pink mouth he desperately wanted to kiss.

"We need to go to my house to get your gifts" Sora rolled off of Riku and helped him up.

"I got gifts?" Riku asked.

"Yup!" Sora was dragging Riku by the head, hurrying home.

-

Sora left Riku in the kitchen and ran up to his room coming out moments later. He hoisted himself on to the counter top, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku walked over to stand in front of the boy; their faces at the same level. He watched the brunette nod and pulled him closed.

Their lips met sending a heat from their lips to their toes. Riku's tongue slid in to Sora's mouth, tasting chocolate before n object was pushed on to his tongue.

Sora battled the object into Riku's mouth, but by the time it made it into the older boy's mouth, it had melted. They slowly broke away from the kiss panting.

"That was the best present you've ever given me" Riku licked the excess chocolate from his lips.

Sora blushed, "I wanted it to be special" there was a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

He watched the green eyed boy lean forward, his own eyes widening when a felt a tongue lick the corner of his moth then a pair of lips brushing against the spot.

"Geez you tow! I'm glad Sora decided to let your relationship move to the next level but can you leave my kitchen and kiss some where else like… his room?" Sorano said from the doorway.

She smiled as she watched the boys take off down the hall to her son's room.

"It's a good thing I just took pictures… too bad I'm not allowed to install a camera in either of their rooms" she sighed and proceeded to wash off the counter with her camera in hand. A bigger smile lit her face when she heard a thump. "I have to see Gin!" she raced out of the house and ran across the street waving her camera, "I have pictures!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Number 13 has come and gone. Soon there will be no more!!! I have to send this to Jojo soon to BETA… Herrmmm… I wonder what tomorrow's is. **I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

-Satu


	15. White Day

A/N: Yup… another one. You have to love the fact I update everyday! If you don't, so sorry. Just pure slash in this one! No Yuri… 'cause we have a reader who's kinda weirded by it! **I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

**_

* * *

_**

It was March 14th, White day. Today was the day guys gave girls white chocolate in return for the dark chocolate they got on Valentines Day. The giving of white chocolate had died out but guys still gave girls white gifts.

Though it was slight different in gay relationship; semes gave their ukes on White Day and ukes gave their seme a present on Valentines Day.

Sora sat on the beach watching the waves come in and flowing out. He yawned loudly and laid down in the warm sand.

Even though it was still spring, it only got down into the 70's. Locals wore believed the current temperature to be too cold and wore clothing the covered their tanned skin.

"_Sora" a heavenly voice called to him._

Sora hummed sleepily, "Riku"

"Having dirty dreams about Riku, you lazy bum?" Kairi was sitting next to him in the sand.

"How long have you been there?!" Sora sat up quickly.

"I just got here. Riku wanted me to come find you. Plus, I'm meeting someone here"

"Shit! Thanks and have fun Kairi" Sora ran off to find his boyfriend.

-

After finding his mother, Riku's mom and Kairi's mom at Riku's, Sora rushed to his own room.

"_You silly boy! Riku left you a present in you room" the three women giggled._

"_I wish I had someone as thoughtful as that"_

"_You just wish you had someone"_

"_Ohhh burn!"_

"_That was so immature!"_

"_We __are__ immature!"_

_They collapsed into giggles causing Sora to stare at them strangely._

Sora burst into his room and found a white flower with a small white card attached to it.

'_Meet me at the end of the road'_

He raced out of the house with his present clutched in his hand. He rounded the corner and saw Riku leaning against his car.

Riku was wearing all white and smirking, "See anything you like?" He teased.

Sora blushed a bright pink, but before he could say anything Riku shook his head, "You aren't allowed to talk until we get there and you have to wear a blindfold. Don't look at me like that!" he wrapped a soft white cloth around Sora's eyes and helped him in to car.

They drove down a dirt road toward the hills and cliffs that over looked the ocean. The grass started rising from knee length to waist high; Riku stopped the car and helped Sora out of the car.

"We're here. I hope you like it" Riku said almost shyly. He slid off the blind fold, holding his breath as he watched his boyfriend slowly open his eyes.

Sora gasped as he stared at the sight in front of him. Mixed in with the lush green grass and nodding white flowers was a blanket and a basket. The pure white blanket was simple but seemed so natural in the field.

"Riku…" he whispered in amazement, "This is amazing!"

The older boy smiled in relief and led Sora over to the blanket. They ate and drank while watching fluffy white clouds drift over head in the blue sky.

"Could you bring me here every year?" Sora asked.

"Sure" Riku wrapped an arm around the smaller frame next to his.

"And when we get older… can we build our house here?" Sora asked lying against Riku's chest.

"Of course, you know, I own this land so I could build a house for us now. It can be ready for us by the time we get out of high school"

Sora gazed up at Riku and breathed, "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, "Riku chuckled and kissed Sora sweetly.

A gentle breeze drifted over the field and lifted flower petals into the sky, swirling up into the heavens.

* * *

A/N: sighs I wish it was longer. But it was just really sweet. I think I got a tooth ache! **I AM LEAVING FOR THE WEEKEND FROM THE 6TH TO THE 8TH! I'M GOING TO POST UNTIL 3 ONE SHOTS TODAY AND PUT UP THE BETA'ED STUFF ON SUNDAY WHEN I RETURN! THANK YOU!**

-Satu


	16. Mistletoe

A/N: Hehe! Like I promised I made a one shot about when Sora and Riku's moms were trying to get them to kiss under it… let's see how many scenes we can get!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mistletoe**_ (these stupid titles keep going missing!! RAWR!)

The house was lit brightly in the dark, seeming to add cheer to the cold night. Laughter was heard from the house as they recalled the past. A yelp in embarrassment was also heard followed by more laughter.

"Poor Tidus got involved in the mistletoe fiascos" Riku chuckled; his arms wrapped snuggly around his boyfriend.

Tidus's face was bright red from blushing so hard. His girlfriend Selphie wrapped her arms around him, "Its okay! That's how we got together! Of course that was after you were under it a few times…"

Since Riku and Sora were in their last year of middle school; their mothers had taken it upon themselves to make Riku and Sora kiss underneath the mistletoe during their Christmas party.

Their 8th grade year had been the first time Gin and Sorano made an attempt to get them to kiss.

They had been best friends since diapers, like their sons, but they had been planning their two boys' futures long before they were even conceived. The two women's mission was to get their boys to kiss each other.

Gin had set the plants perfectly in the middle of the door frame, praying the boys would arrive from the market together. Sorano was standing at the window looking for any sight of them.

"Kairi is coming up the walk!" Gin scrambled into the kitchen with Sorano, not wanting to get caught with a young girl like that.

"Hello?" Kairi shouted into the house.

"In here Kairi!" Sorano shouted from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" the younger girl asked. She peeled off her outer clothes before Sorano started bouncing in her place on the sink.

"They're coming up the walk!" the two older women ran to the entrance of the kitchen with Kairi scrambling to see what was happening.

Tidus appeared in the door way looking sheepish, "I knocked over Sora so his bags went spilling"

He stood next to them as Riku walked in, "You could have at least helped him" he said clearly annoyed.

Sora walked in with the groceries in his arms, "Sorry mom."

"It's okay dear..." was his reply, and a sad sigh the two women did at the same time.

-

Their freshman year, it was the same game.

Sorano had called Tidus to ask him to come earlier and help them put up decorations, so he couldn't stop Riku and Sora from kissing under the mistletoe.

Gin nailed the mistletoe to the doorframe again, and jumped down just as Wakka was coming down the road.

"Wakka's coming up the walk!" Sorano yelled.

Tidus jumped at his best friend, "It has been crazy! They had me-"

"Oh! You two are under the mistletoe! You have to kiss!" Gin and Sorano squealed at the same time.

Tidus and Wakka blushed. "What?! We can't kiss! We're boys!"

"Just do it or we'll lock you in the closet to do more than that!" Gin threatened, waving a hand toward the closet door.

Wakka and Tidus kissed each other on the cheeks when-

**CLICK!**

Sorano giggled as she put away her camera. They didn't notice that Sora and Riku had appeared from the back door.

"What are you guys doing?" Riku asked from behind the group.

"Uh… Wakka and Tidus were just kissing?" Sorano said, blinking.

The conversation had taken a wrong course, of course, but that's not the matter at hand. Every year Tidus had managed to screw it up… somehow. But that year; their junior year, there was hope! Riku and Sora were together, and could afford to get caught under the mistletoe. Which brings us back to present time…

"Riku, Sora could you go grab the cookies?" Gin said with out thinking.

Sorano grabbed her camera and yelled "Freeze!" just as the two boys reached the living room doorway, "Mistletoe!"

Sora blushed red, immediately looking up at Riku. The taller male chuckled, pulling Sora close, hands firmly on the younger boy's hips. He leaned down, sweetly kissing Sora full on the lips.

_**CLICK!**_

The two mothers squealed and hugged each other, nearly crying. The two boys broke apart and looked at them worriedly.

"They've been trying to get you two to kiss under the mistletoe since 8th grade!!" Kairi squealed.

Tidus looked abashed, "So that's why I was always in awkward situations?!"

* * *

Anyway… guess what? I've had this written since 6/27/07 hehehe! BETA'ed by the amazing Jojo on 7/01/07. I went to the beach to anyone who cares! -giggles- it was a bit terrible at times because of my little brother but I relaxed, swam, and that stuff. Too bad I didn't have any one shots to work on 'cause my mom wouldn't give me time to relax into 'writer' mode... -cries- but you'll have to settle for several day old one shots -pouting- it would have been worse at the beach if I had written there!! Hope you enjoyed the reading and such! Toodles and review! 

-Satu


	17. All the Same

A/N: This was kind of co-written XD… Details are more in depth from Jojo because I suck at details! I need to swallow a thesaurus! Seriously… It was her prompt and she gave it to me but she beat'ed over it and added way more details than I could go into. Check her stuff out 'cause she writes good stuff! My stuff is dry and to the point while she goes on for a paragraph –giggles- but we'll talk laters!

* * *

.**All the Same**. 

It wasn't a secret to anyone; except to them. Sora loved Riku just as much Riku loved Sora. Neither one let on, and never planned to.

However, on Riku's 21st birthday, things changed. Riku and his friends headed to the sexiest, hippest club they could find, and planned on partying until the brink of dawn.

Everything was going great until the birthday boy started drinking. It originally started with a simple shot of vodka; he ended up drinking the entire liter. Hiccupping and unable to walk in a straight line, Riku plopped down on a lounge chair, giggling and giddy. Sora followed him, only concerned about the sliver haired man's well being. When he sat down however, Riku jumped into Sora's lap and cupped his cheek, other hand running through his chocolate locks.

"I think the best thing about you is your eyes. You have such gorgeous eyes," Riku sighed, leaning closer to Sora's lips. The brunette made a face as the smell of alcohol filled his nose. "I get lost in your eyes."

"You're drunk…" Sora whispered, looking deep into the other male's aquamarine irises. Riku smiled, and cuddled into Sora's chest, rubbing against him like an affectionate cat. Sora felt like crying. It stung his heart knowing that he was drunk, and would never say and do things like this when he was sober. God he wished this was the real Riku.

"I might be... but I know something. I love you Sora…I always have…" Riku stared at him through half lidded eyes, pupils full of mock-affection. He planted a soft peck on the younger male's cheek, and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck lovingly.

"You're lying!" Sora's azure eyes filled with tears; he couldn't hold them in any longer. He threw Riku off of him harshly, and ran towards the door. When Kairi tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, he yanked away, crying uncontrollably. She was left there, standing alone, utterly confused by what the hell was wrong.

-

The clutter in the room was slowly illuminated by the sunlight peering through the window; eventually coming across two very angry eyelids. Riku groaned, still groggy from the night before. He wiped away the drool that was dried on the side of his mouth in disgust, and, in an attempt to get up, fell onto the floor. He gripped the side of his bed, and pulled himself upward, only to fall on his ass once again. When he finally made it onto the bed after three tries, he sighed, shoulders slumped and head down. It was going to be a long day.

In the hallway it was dark and cool, which soothed his nerves a bit. As he made his way to the kitchen however, the sun shone though the windows once again. Cursing, Riku walked to the pantry and grabbed some pills; aspirin and ibuprofen. He jammed some bread into the toaster and swallowed his medication dry, nearly choking on the large pills.

After chewing gleefully on the crunchy bread, Riku grabbed the phone, anxious to call Sora. "What the hell happened last night?" he wondered to himself, hastily punching in the digits. Putting the phone to his ear, he waited, listening irately at the beeping noise signaling a ring. As the tones grew in number however, he began to get nervous, tapping harshly on the table.

"Hi, you've reached Sora Harada. I'm not able to get to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as possible. Thanks!"

"DAMNIT SORA!"

Riku slammed down the phone, falling into his couch with a small plop. He let out a series of muffled screams, just about ready to give up; until he remembered how hung-over he was. "You're probably over-reacting." He murmured to himself, rubbing his temples. So, after calming himself down, he lay down, and settled in for a quick nap.

When he woke up a couple hours later, he looked expectantly at the phone, expecting a little red flash, signaling a new message. But there was nothing.

Unwilling to give up so quickly, Riku called Sora 3 more times, after he was sure Sora had gotten off of work. There was no answer. Riku showered and dressed in baggy clothes, and put on sun glasses to block out the sunlight. He wasn't gonna wait anymore. Heading out the door, Riku grabbed his keys and ran to his car, starting the engine as quickly as he could. He rubbed his forehead as he drove; headache still bothering him.

When he came up on Sora's place however, he lost all his nerves, and gulped. As he knocked on the door, he expected a bubbly brunette to greet him at the door; instead, he was met with an unnerving silence. "Sora! Sora, open the door! It's a friend!" He banged on the wood harshly, and sighed as a small "click" unlocked the door.

When Sora opened it, the first thing Riku noticed how horrible he looked. His eyes were bloodshot; clothes messy and hair askew. Riku smiled at him as pleasantly as he could manage, and the small male narrowed his eyes, slamming the door. Riku barely caught it, pushing to get the thing open. It didn't take much effort; he had always been stronger than Sora.

When he did manage to get in however, Sora fell to the ground sobbing, only to be picked up by Riku and dragged to the couch. "What is wrong with you?" He let out a strangled gasp, and pulled away from the silver haired man's chest, shaking his head violently. Riku only followed him, crawling across the cushions with his knuckles. "Please tell me why you're crying, I'll help you."

Sora choked, tears running freely down his flushed cheeks. "You…you…"

"Come on Sora. We're best friends. You can tell me anything." Riku rubbed his back in soothing circles, and ran his fingers through Sora's hair lovingly.

Sora's eyes dilated slightly, and he stared at the silver haired man before him. "But that's just it! You said I had beautiful eyes…" he dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "That you love…you love me…"

Riku stopped moving, his face a ghastly pale. He moved back from Sora, eyes shifting, heart pounding within his chest. He couldn't have…he wouldn't have! Unable to face the undeniable truth, Riku did the only thing he could think of; deny it.

"Sora, you know how people are when they're drunk, they… they're a little crazy." He chuckled nervously; hopping Sora would fall for it. For a moment, Sora was quiet, and looked down at his hands; Riku sighed. He thought he was off the hook…until Sora collapsed into tears again.

Riku flew back, scared of the sobbing boy in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you Sora?! Why does that bother you so much?!"

Sora stopped crying suddenly, a light blush crossing his cheeks. He looked down, mumbling something so soft Riku almost couldn't hear.

"What?" Riku leaned forward, confused. Sora only mumbled again, sinking deeper into his pit of despair. He tried to get up, and Riku only held his arm, not willing to let him leave until they settled this. He sat down again, but refused to look at the older man next to him. "Sora, tell me!"

That was it.

Sora jumped forward, grabbing hold of Riku's broad shoulders, and pressed his salty, tear stained lips onto him. He curled his arms around Riku's long neck, closing his eyes, trying to savor the forced show of affection; it didn't work. He let go immediately, wiped his mouth, and sat back down. Tears filled his eyes as he stared up at his friend, and whispered five small words.

"Do you get it now?"

Riku stared at Sora, and couldn't bring any words to his mouth. He sat silent, knowing full well that Sora was dying a little more with every second that passed.

Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes; he knew it was over. His whole life had just come crashing down from an ultimate high. As he cried silently to himself, he almost missed the pale hand that lifted his chin, bringing his azure eyes up to meet beautiful aquamarine ones.

As their lips met in a soft kiss, Sora felt his tears slide down his flushed cheeks, mingling with their chaste kiss. Salt was tasted as their kiss grew deeper before they slowly parted away from each other, staring into the other's eyes.

"I love you too Sora."

* * *

A/N: I'm sitting here waiting for Jojo to send me more… -sighs- wheee… so bored… I think I'll type something up in a few minutes when I decide to drag my butt into the back room to get my prompts. So… finally! After forever it's finally going up! Several hours went into the making of it… again hahaha

-Satu and Jojo!!


	18. Halloween Town

A/N: the whole point of this one shot is just a lemon. Heh, so it's going to be short… And it's one of the only one shots I have that isn't –that- AU… And this didn't go through Jojo because she doesn't have time for she's also beta'ing other stuff! Annnd... she's not online right now. So, here we go!

_**

* * *

**_

Two figures appeared in front of an old iron gate.

The smaller of the two wore an orange mask over one side of his face with brown spiky hair jutting out from around the tie. His blue eyes were bright in the shadows behind the rusted gate. A gloved hand brushed a tattered black skirt in to place making the ends flutter against ripped fishnet stockings. His holey black shirt fell off of his tanned shoulders. As he smiled, two sharp fangs glinted against his lower lip.

His companion's silver hair covered brilliant green eyes; a cape collar covered his tall pale form from mouth to his ankles. He pushed open the gate with a gloved hand, letting the smaller boy go first and followed after him.

As they skirted around the crowd of people dancing and laughing, they clasped hands and they wandered into another gate, appearing in the cemetery.

"Some on will catch us" the small brunette said.

"No one is going to catch us" green eyes looked around the familiar site, "Sora, could you sit on the tomb?"

"Sure I guess" he hopped on to the tomb, confused when he saw the other boy vanish around a tomb stone.

"Riku, what are we doing here?" Sora called, "Riku?"

"I'm here" a low whisper was spoken into his ear. A cascade of warm breath drifted over his neck and shoulder.

Sora shivered, "Why didn't you answer me earlier?" he felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

"I wanted to surprise you" fangs nibbled gently against tanned flesh. A tongue lapped at the skin before a mouth suckled at the spot.

A moan escaped from parted lips; his face turning to catch Riku's mouth with his. Tongues dueled in each other's mouths before on of them pricked their tongues on a sharp fang.

Sora found himself lying on his back on the cold marble of the tomb. The body above him rocked their hips together while clothes came off. The rocking stopped and he felt hands slide down his stockings over his legs. He lifted his hips and shivered when his bare bottom and legs met the stone.

Riku gazed into Sora's eyes as he slowly stripped off his pants and crawled on to the tomb. His tongue slid down Sora's shaft while his hands clasped at warm hips. He parted Sora's cheeks with one hand and circled the ring of tight muscle.

A chocked moan escaped from Sora's lips when he felt a finger slid in and out of his entrance. He relaxed letting two fingers scissor into three. He bucked his hips when the fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves.

Riku spit into his hand and wrapped it around his length as he positioned himself at Sora's entrance. With a jerk of his hips, he slammed into the brunette making the boy's back bow in pleasure and pain.

Blue eyes closed and he felt himself slowly adjust to the flesh buried inside of him. He opened his eyes to find anxious green eyes peering into his. He nodded, falling into the movement of rocking hips.

Riku braced himself on his elbows as he slammed into the warm flesh below him. He watched his lover wither under him, feeling tissue start to pulse around him as he felt Sora climax and heat start to quickly coil in his stomach. He came moaning Sora's name in his ear.

In minutes they were walking out of the cemetery, though Sora was awkwardly limping before his companion swept him into his arms and they left the quiet ground behind.

* * *

_A/N: One more!! It'll be short again ;;; Ergh!! I'm so sorry that my grammar sucks and such... If you notice something strange then put it in your review. I'm too tired to actually look over it BECAUSE I have to get to bed earlier... it take any where from an hour to several hours for me to go to sleep and I don't want to be tired for field hockey! Thanks for understanding everyone and I'm VERY VERY sorry I didn't post yesterday!! Also... this one shot sucked... extremely! I'll be posting another one shot for Axel/Roxas soon, so that's something to look forward to! Gomen gomen gomen!!_

-Satu


	19. Promise

A/N: Yup… I'm typing out my written one shots. You people are very lucky I love you! Because no one has been reviewing!! HELLO!!So here's the next one shot!

* * *

**_Promise_**

People tend to forget things from when they were younger, but this case is different. Sora and Riku celebrated the day of their promise and each year they would remember. Just sit in Riku's room to let their memory take over. Every year they celebrated by themselves and left the others to wonder about their sudeen vanishing into Riku's house.This year was different; they were telling the story to their mothers and friends.

_Riku was sitting in his room playing with an action figure when Sora slammed open the door and pounced on him._

_Riku was knocked over by the energetic brunette, causing the two to fall onto the floor._

"_That was more harsher than usual So-ra. What's wrong?" Riku pouted holding the back of his head._

_Sora remained silent and stuck his thumb into his mouth, sucking furiously on it._

"_Ohh! You're not suppose to suck on your thumb!" Riku crawled over to Sora and sat on his knees, tugging the thumb out of his best friend's mouth._

"_You love me, right?" the small brunette asked._

"_Yes" Riku gave him a confused look making Sora giggle, "What?"_

"_Your face was like this" Sora squint his eyes and puckered his lips._

"_No I didn't! I never looked like that!" Riku denied crossing his arms, a stubborn look on his small cherub face._

"_Yes you did!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

_Sora leaped at Riku but this time Sora tried to tickle him. Riku easily over powered him since he was the bigger one._

"You've always been bigger than my chibi" Sorano giggled.

"Mom! You're interrupting the story!" her son whined, pouting at her.

"Oh sorry!" he pouted at being scolded, not knowing both of them were wearing the same look causing the other laugh while the two brunettes looked at them in confusion.

_Sora squealed and giggled, "Okay! Okay, I give. Stop Riku!"_

_Riku stopped and listened to him trying to catch his breath. They lay there silent until Sora broke the silence._

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind" Sora said in a small voice, blushing._

"_Yes"_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, I'll marry you but you have to be the one in the wedding dress."_

"_Okay but I'm only going to do that because I love you!" Sora announced sitting up._

"_Love you too Sora." Riku closed his eyes not noticing the gleam in Sora eyes before he pounced on the unknowing boy._

"You guys were just so cute at that age!" Gin sighed clasping her hands, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"You two have always been together. Riku carrying Sora everywhere on his back, you two fighting, getting in to trouble!" Sorano squealed and wiggled in her seat.

"Why did you choose to tell us now? You could have told us a long time ago" Gin asked.

"Well…" Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku, who smiled at him, "We're getting married and we wanted to tell you when we decided to get married.

The women in the room squealed and hugged each other while the guys chose to laugh and congratulate the two newest to-be couple.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Does that mean I have to write a OS for them when they get married? O.o I hope not… XD hehe! Review please! I really enjoy getting reviews!! **OH! It seems that there is one more chapter thing to go... I'll put it up today if that's what everyone wants. Review (NOW!!)!!**

-Satu


	20. THE WEDDING

A/N: Dun dun dun!!! Last one and a little background information. It's been 15 years since the boys made the promise; meaning they are 20 years old. Okay! Here we go…

_**

* * *

**_

**_THE WEDDING!!_**

He sat in front of the vanity staring at his reflection. He had waited fifteen years for this very day. Riku and he had pretend weddings but this one was real. There he was, sitting in a white wedding dress with his hair and makeup done, pondering about what he was about to do.

Could he walk down the aisle by himself to his future at Riku's side? He put it far from his mind. He could do this, he was strong and-and… He could do this… right?

Was he out of his mind thinking he could make a silver haired god happy all of their lives?! There was a simple answer; NO!

There was no way he'd ever be good enough for Riku. Sora suddenly felt like running away from the church and to the cliffs to throw himself off of the rock's edge. How could he think of himself being perfect for Riku?!

'_Oh gods! I feel like throwing up. Maybe I could tell Riku we'd have to wait… forever. I'm not made for this!_" nausea took over Sora's body making him start to feel dizzy, '_I seriously can't be thinking this. I can do this. I can do this. Who am I kidding?! I can't do this! I can't marry Riku!_'

A panic took over his body; his bridal party surrounded him, hurrying to try to calm him down before he bolted.

"Please tell me you aren't getting cold feet"

"You two are perfect for each other!"

"Don't worry! The sex will be great!"

"I can't believe you made him put on the garter and shaved his legs!"

"Well he went this far, why not go the whole nine yards?"

Sora sighed, "Thanks everyone."

"Oh honey, I wouldn't have given you permission to marry if Riku wasn't going to make you happy" Sorano sat next to him.

"Riku is perfect. It's me. What if I'm not good enough for him?" Sora said wringing his hands worriedly.

"You two will be fine. Just worry about giving me grandbabies. Yes, I did in fact say, grandbabies" she laughed and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Time to go, Sora" Roxas called in to the room.

The bridal party left leaving Sora to stand and gather his bouquet of flowers.

"Ready little brother?" Leon stood at the door in a tuxedo.

"You're taking me down the aisle?" he looked surprised and touched.

"Yes" Leon was amused at the smaller brunette's surprise.

Sora held back tears and took his arm. They waited for their turn to walk. Soon they were walking down the long aisle.

Riku stood at the altar with Axel and Roxas at his side, watching his bride draw closer to him.

Before they knew it, they were kissing and running down the aisle to the limo to take them to the reception.

-

The newly weds danced on clouds, starring into each other's eyes. Memories washed over them; first kissed, first time they had sec, so many firsts they went through together.

Sorano watched her son and son-in-law dance by them selves on the dance floor. She dabbed her hand kerchief

As they day grew into night, they grew anxious to be alone. They could barely keep their hands off each other, causing everyone to laugh.

"Go and have fun in your new house" their mothers giggled and hugged them, kissing their foreheads.

Cloud kissed Sora on the cheek while holding his rounding stomach, "It'll feel different tonight, more meaningful" he winked and hugged Riku.

"I'm not sure he's perfect enough, but he'll do" Leon whispered in Sora's ear while hugging him.

"Make sure to wash everything before we come over to see you" Roxas hugged his twin tightly.

"Yeah, yeah" the twins laughed quietly.

"Come on Sora, we have to go home"

Riku and Sora held hands from his mother's home to their house in the field of flowers on the cliffs.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe that it's over! It's scary! But all good things have to end... Add me to your Author alert because I have an Axel/Roxas one shot coming up (of course it's a lemon!!!) Annd -looks aorund- I have a joint account with Jojo... it should be in my profile down towards the bottom, if you could read the drabble thing we post and leave a review... that would be great!! 

A massively, big thanks to Jojo for being my BETA!!!! And also i couldn't have done it with out my wonderful reviewers because I only did this for them!!

-Satu


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm so sorry! I meant to write the night of their wedding and such YEARS ago but here it is… 2012 and I think I write much differently from 2007. SLASH warning!

The Wedding Night

Riku swept his bride into his arms and carried the smaller, squealing male over the threshold into their new home just as the sun was starting to fall from the sky.

"Oh wow, Riku! It's beautiful!" Sora ran to and from each room in awe at how put together each room was. "Can we do it on the counter and the sofa? Oh my gosh! There's a window seat! Please, please tell me we can do it on the window seat!"

As Riku entered the living room, Sora ran passed him and up the stairs. The silver haired male sighed before turning around to follow his rambunctious soul mate, "Sora! Have you found the master bedroom yet?"

"No! Where is it? Is it in here? Oh my gosh! Look at the bed! Riku, can we-" Sora was cut off by a pair of soft, firm lips.

"From this moment on, you're only allowed to moan and scream my name" The taller male swept his bride up once again, deposited his precious cargo onto the bed and followed the bouncing form with wandering hands. He was slowly unzipping the dress, making Sora arch his back and rub his quickly hardening member against his groom's pelvis. "If you keep being a naughty boy, this will not last long and you will earn yourself a spanking for not being patient."

A moan was only his answer and Sora lay still while Riku peeled clothes off. Soon they were lying side by side exploring each other's bodies with their hands, teasing and kissing until one of them finally couldn't take it anymore and begged for a release. "Riku, stop teasing! I need you in me so bad. I feel empty without your cock."

It didn't take much begging for Riku to roll over and cover his fingers in lube before teasing a finger around Sora's puckered hole. He slowly slid one finger in, listening to the moans spilling out from between his husband's lips. He had just added the third and final finger when Sora was arching off the bed crying out for Riku's cock.

Riku made quick work of applying the lube to himself but slowly slid into his smaller partner making Sora mewl in pleasure. He took his time slowly building a rhythm within Sora who was clawing and biting at every inch of skin he could reach.

"Riku, I need to cum. Please, make me cum." Sora had picked up the rhythm, arching into the cock trusting so deliciously in him. "Now, Riku, now!"

Riku grunted and slammed into Sora's prostrate over and over before fisting the brunette's weeping cock with the same timing of his trusts. "Cum for me, love. I want you to cum so hard you scream my name. Scream, Sora!"

Sky blue eyes popped open. A satisfied, primal scream erupted from between bruised lips as Sora came, screaming the other male's name. Another grunt was heard from above, Sora felt a warmness expel the hot fires within him filling him with a calmness.

"Fuck, Sora. If that's what it feels like to fuck in bed, I wonder what it feels like in the shower." Riku lay flat on his back with his smaller counterpart curled against his side.

"We should go find out after we take a nap. You always tire me out." Sora pouted, "It isn't fair!"

The silver haired man cradled the sated male to him, "We have all the time in the world, love. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He pressed a kiss to the sleepy head's temple, preparing to sleep until the hyper brunette awakened for round two. Maybe he would spank the younger male before the shower for bossing Riku around during the first round. Nah, he would save that for the kitchen table.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry. I know I've made a lot of excuses but honestly, lemons aren't exactly my thing. I have never really been into writing same sex lemons because it is so hard between using 'and' and typing he/he or she/she over and over. I really need to practice! But here it is, a short lemon *sad face* if anyone has any pointers, that would be awesome!


End file.
